


A Day Off

by goldtitaniumman



Series: Barca and Pietros [5]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Cute, Happy Ending, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 13:25:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19395052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldtitaniumman/pseuds/goldtitaniumman
Summary: They are finally free but Barca's mind wouldn't let him enjoy it. He worries constantly that he isn't doing enough. Pietros makes him take a day to relax and enjoy their freedom.





	A Day Off

**Author's Note:**

> Does anyone even read Spartacus fan fiction anymore?

It had been a long and seemingly productive day on the farm, but yet as Barca goes to lay down for the night he can not silence the insistent voice in his mind telling him that he could have done more. A voice that sounds hauntingly like Oenomaus. To keep himself from jumping out of bed to continue working throughout the night, something he has done several times before, he swears that tomorrow will be twice as productive and begins planning now.

The first thing he plans to do is spend the early morning training with the same intensity that he did back at the ludus in order to keep himself in fighting shape. It is not as though he has gotten fat or lazy like a Roman housewife since buying his freedom, but other tasks have taken priority over training with sword or spear. He would make up for his lapse in training this week. He had to. Pietros was depending on him. 

After training he plans to make a large dent in the ever growing list of things that needs to be done to their small farm. Barca hadn't planned on framing, it wasn't the way of his people, but the idea had taken root in Pietros’ head after speaking to a young farmer at the market when they had passed through a tiny village outside of Capua. Barca had refused to settle in that particular village, insisting that it was far too close to the Romans for his liking, but he did eventually give in to the idea of the farm for a steady source of coin. Truthfully, the decision was made mainly because he found it difficult to deny Pietros anything. 

He does not regret the decision, even as he lays beside his love, kept awake by thoughts of all the tasks still needing to be complete; secure the fence, fix the roof, build a larger pen for the kids soon to be born... the list went on, but Pietros was happy and they were free. Everything would be as it should.

He rolles over, pulling Pietros’ smaller body closer to his and wills his mind to rest.

Barca wakes to the sensation of warm lips and familiar hands running over his naked body. He is momentarily confused, caught off guard by the fact that Pietros is awake before him. Pietros is by no means lazy, but now that he is given the freedom to choose, he often chooses to wake well after the sun. He always makes sure that the animals are well tended and their home is in order, so Barca can not deny him the small pleasure.

“You rise early,” Barca murmurs sleepily, running his hands through Pietros’ wild curls.

Pietros chuckles as he kisses his way up Barca's broad chest, stopping to place a heated kiss on his lips. “As do you,” he replies, pointedly stroking Barca's rising erection.

Barca laughs loudly, surprised at Pietro's forwardness. Pietros is not shy exactly, but he often acts in response to Barca's advances, not initiating anything on his own. Barca takes it as another sign of Pietros’ growing willfulness and relishes the act of boldness. 

“My body recognises its master and rises to greet him,” Barca replies teasingly, just so he can see the way Pietros' face changes as he laughs without reservation. He can not stop himself from pulling Pietros down again to meet his lips. 

When he is finally released from the kiss, Pietros opens his mouth to speak then closed it, biting his full bottom lip before silently making has way back down Barca's body. Barca means to ask him to speak his mind, but his thoughts are derailed when he is enveloped by a warm mouth. 

Moments later, when they are both sated, Barca sighs heavily and make the move to finally rise from bed. His training will have to be shorter than he planned in order to make up for the extra time spent in bed, but everything can still be accomplished.

He feels a tug on his wrist, keeping him in bed. Barca turns a questioning look towards Pietros who looks pensive, avoiding Barca's eyes. “I would ask something of you,” he starts hesitantly.

Barca sits back down on the bed, stroking Pietros’ cheek with a calloused hand. “Speak.”

“I would ask that you remain in bed today. I know that there is much that requires your attention, but I- I have missed you.” 

Barca's brows furrow, not liking the sound of such hesitancy in Pietros’ voice, as if he were making a request to his dominus. 

“You work so that we may survive and grow, and your efforts are more than appreciated... but I have found myself missing your company. I know it is selfish of me to ask but-”

“Shh,” Barca says softly, cutting off Pietros' rambling. He can not listen to Pietros call himself selfish when he is so clearly the opposite. Barcy takes a deep breath to gather his thoughts since words come less naturally to him than action. “I often act with single focus, an illness retaining from my days in the arena. All of the work I do is to ensure that you have the home you deserve, if I lose you due to lack of attention paid, then efforts would be wasted.” 

With that said, Barca lays himself back in bed, pulling Pietros' on top of him and wrapping his arms securely around his love. He feels Pietros’ smile against his skin and smiles in return.

He spends the day enjoying the warmth of Pietro's body near his. They make love, talk, laugh and eat, never leaving the bed for more than a few moments at a time to complete necessary tasks. 

There is still training to be done and work to be completed, but for today none of that matters. They are free to choose and today they choose to simply enjoy that freedom.

That night, for the first time in a long time, Barca falls asleep easily, mind calm and silent.


End file.
